Wrath of Con/Blurb
The blurb version of Wrath of Con ''was uploaded on July 21, 2011. Overview *'It's time to broaden our horizons''' *'Look at all this wasted space' *'That's better!' *'BlurB!' *'Warning: Watching this episode significantly reduces its resale value' *'"Wrath" was the first HTF episode ever to be developed entirely in HD' *'and inventively initiated integrating illiterated illustrations into the titles!' *'PLUS 30% smoother fades to black!'< *'We recommend public transportation to help the environment' *'Or if you failed your driver's test' *'The San Diego Convention Center covers over 600, 000 sq ft.' *'The Las Vegas Convention Center covers over 3 million sq ft.' *'Sniffles as a Splendid fan?' *'Or Splendid as a Sniffles fan?' *'Window cleaning is considered the most dangerous job in the UK' *'No wonder the police don't carry guns' *'Platinum blood donor cards' *'Hey, aren't you missing something?' *'Read this: No pants, No service' *'Arm was lengthened to fit HD width' *'Arm was lengthened to fit HD aspect ratio' *'Rare "Banjo Frenzy" reference sure to increase resale value of episode' *'HTF glow in the dark bobble heads first appeared at Comic-Con 2007' *'"S" logo is from Splendid's KA-POW! Spin-off show' *'The first comic book was made in 1842' *'The first Sharpie autograph on a comic book was made in 1964' *'The hobby of collecting autographs is known as philography' *'The hobby of dying for them is known as stupidology' *'That doesn't look like Splendid's signature' *'Not sure what it says' *'That's not even an "S"' *'leki?' Is that what it says? *'I wouldn't buy it. Probably a fake' *'Hope they had their tetanus shots' *'Footage from the lost HTF Star Wars episode' *'May the 4th is Star Wars day!' *'Hey, that doesn't seem fair' *'Light Saber VS Stick' *'This injustice must be remedied!' *'Light Saber blades are pure plasma' *'That's better' *'Now that Light Saber might have a chance against that stick!' *'Take that Mr Stick' *'Caution: the weapon you are about to enjoy is extremely hot' *'and could cause slight skin irritation' *'Even though we call it a podium' *'Watchmen reference #2' *'It's actually called a lecturn' *'Is this thing on? (I couldn't resist)' *'Darn super strength' *'You should see him trying to cook eggs' *'Rare full profile scene makes this episode even more collectable!' *'Not to mention the stunning special effects' *'AC/DC concerts have reached 130 decibels' *'The pain threshold for noise is 125 decibels' *'Looks like someone just tried the convention center spicy tacos' *'It's illegal to yell FIRE in a movie theater' *'but it's OK to yell if you are ON FIRE in a movie theater' *'Splendid will later claim that he didn't inhale' *'1, 2, 3' *'don't tell the union' *'It's not nice to make fun of chipmunks' *'Lumpy must have had the tacos too' *'For sweet breath, chew fresh parsley' *'yeah I do special effects' *'Hey, is this the Tokyo subway or the tram to the gift shop?' *'All aboard!' *'Epic multi-death explosions have been known to add 12% to the resale value of an HTF episode' *'The super strength does come in handy sometimes.' *'So does checking your pockets' *'Comic-Con started in 1970' *'with work that looked way better than this'< *'The first three day convention was at the U.S. Grant Hotel' *'with walls that looked way better than this' *'of the 300 attendees, none were mortally wounded' *'but this black looks way better than theirs did' *'It's the special edition lacquer varnish finish' *'making this episode a true collector's item' *'worth a fortune if found in mint, unwatched condition' *'While we are trying to sell out HTF bobble heads on ebay, the comedy robot will leave you with some words of wisdom' *'00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01100011 00100000 01100010 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01100100 01100101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010' (Translation: The earliest known comic book is widely to be) *'00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001111 01100010 01100001 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101000 00100000 01001111 01101100 01100100 01100010 01110101 01100011 01101011 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010' (Translation: The Adventures of Obadiah Oldbuck) *'01100001 01101110 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01110101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001000 01010100 01000110 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100101 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010' (Translation: anyone want to buy an original unopened HTF figurine) Images S3E7 Blurb Broadenourhorizens.png S3E7 Blurb Wastedspace.png S3E7 Blurb Thatsbetterblurb.png S3E7 Blurb WOC blurb.png S3E7 Blurb Resalevalue.png S3E7 Blurb FirstHDepisode.png S3E7 Blurb Illiterated.png S3E7 Blurb Fadetoblack.png S3E7 Blurb Publictransportation.png S3E7 Blurb Driverstest.png S3E7 Blurb Sandiegocon.png S3E7 Blurb Lasvegascon.png S3E7 Blurb Snifflessplendidfan.png S3E7 Blurb Splendidsnifflesfan.png S3E7 Blurb Windowcleaning.png S3E7 Blurb Dontcarryguns.png S3E7 Blurb Blooddonorcards.png S3E7 Blurb Noconcard.png S3E7 Blurb Nopants.png S3E7 Blurb HDwidth.png S3E7 Blurb HDaspectratio.png S3E7 Blurb BFreference.png S3E7 Blurb Glowinthedarkbobbleheads.png S3E7 Blurb Sforsplendid.png S3E7 Blurb Comicsharpie.png S3E7 Blurb Philography.png S3E7 Blurb Stupidology.png S3E7 Blurb Signature.png S3E7 Blurb Signature2.png S3E7 Blurb Signature3.png S3E7 Blurb Signature4.png S3E7 Blurb Probablyfake.png S3E7 Blurb Tetanusshots.png S3E7 Blurb HTFstarwars.png S3E7 Blurb Starwarsday.png S3E7 Blurb Doesntseemfair.png S3E7 Blurb Lightsaber vs stick.png S3E7 Blurb Injustice.png S3E7 Blurb Pureplasma.png S3E7 Blurb Thatsbettersplendid.png S3E7 Blurb Mighthaveachance.png S3E7 Blurb Takethatmrstick.png S3E7 Blurb Extremelyhot.png S3E7 Blurb Skinirritation.png S3E7 Blurb Podium.png S3E7 Blurb Lecturn.png S3E7 Blurb Thisthingon.png S3E7 Blurb Darnsuperstrength.png S3E7 Blurb Darnsuperstrength2.png S3E7 Blurb Fullprofile.png S3E7 Blurb Specialeffects.png S3E7 Blurb ACDC.png S3E7 Blurb Painthreshold.png S3E7 Blurb Spicytacos.png S3E7 Blurb Yellfire.png S3E7 Blurb Yellonfire.png S3E7 Blurb Didntinhale.png S3E7 Blurb 123.png S3E7 Blurb Theunion.png S3E7 Blurb Chipmunkcheeks.png S3E7 Blurb Spicytacos2.png S3E7 Blurb Freshparsley.png S3E7 Blurb YeahIdo.png S3E7 Blurb Tokyosubway.png S3E7 Blurb Allaboard.png S3E7 Blurb Multideathexplosions.png S3E7 Blurb Superstrength.png S3E7 Blurb Checkingyourpockets.png S3E7 Blurb Comicon.png S3E7 Blurb Betterthanthis.png S3E7 Blurb Granthotel.png S3E7 Blurb Wallsbetterthanthis.png S3E7 Blurb Mortallywounded.png S3E7 Blurb Blackbetter.png S3E7 Blurb Lacquervarnish.png S3E7 Blurb Collectorsdream.png S3E7 Blurb Unwatched.png S3E7 Blurb WOCblurbcredits.png S3E7 Blurb Comedyrobotwordsofwisdom.png S3E7 Blurb Comedyrobotwordsofwisdom2.png S3E7 Blurb Comedyrobotwordsofwisdom3.png S3E7 Blurb Comedyrobotwordsofwisdom4.png S3E7 Blurb Comedyrobotwordsofwisdom5.png S3E7 Blurb Comedyrobotwordsofwisdom6.png S3E7 Blurb Comedyrobotwordsofwisdom7.png Category:Blurb Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries